One Question
by havin-habit
Summary: Roy asks Riza if she wants to go out on a date. What happens when she refuses.... Rated T to be safe. ONESHOT


**A/N- So, this is my first one shot. I dont really know where it came from now that I think about it. It was just supposed to be my take on how a confession from Roy would work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own FMA**

* * *

As the Colonel's personal aide and body guard, Riza decided that there were plenty of things she could protect him from. There were countless times when she had protected him from getting shot, that incident with Scar being a prime example. She had even protected him from ruthless gossip on one occasion. Some floozy in the locker room was rambling on about how she wanted to 'get in his pants' so Riza 'accidentally' shot her in the foot. Perhaps that wasn't the best example, but Riza still stood behind shooting said floozy. Protecting his job was one of the more challenging endeavors, but she was willing to sacrifice the occasional Friday night to do his paperwork if it meant helping him reach his goal. Despite all her pervious good works, she still felt as though she had failed him today. Because there were plenty of things she could protect him from, but a broken heart wasn't one of them. Especially when she was the cause.

* * *

This whole mess started when he had asked her a question. It was an innocent enough question, but what started as an innocent question led the Colonel on a downward emotional spiral, well at least for a day or two.

"Would you like to get some drinks after work?" He asked; his voice much to earnest to be considered, 'suave'. Somehow Riza felt that he knew he didn't have to be suave with her. After all, this was just an invitation from friend to friend, right?

"That probably wouldn't be a very good idea." She stated simply.

"Yes, of course, your right. That was highly inappropriate of me." His eyes traveled the room several times over as he tried not to look at her. When she realized what her reply must have sounded like she felt the need to clarify.

"No! It's not like that. It's just, what with the fraternization laws, I think that it might be harmful to your goal if we were seen publicly, together, in…that sort of environment."

"Ah." Roy said despondently. The emotion on his face only lasted for a few moments, and soon he was back to his calm mask. "Well I suppose I should be going then. I have to find a new date tonight." All of Riza's motions halted at the word date. Even her breathing stopped. Collecting her self enough to say goodbye, she whispered her farewell.

"See you tomorrow Colonel."

He nonchalantly waved before closing the door. Riza stayed at the office longer than necessary that night.

"_Did he…Did he want to invite me on a date?" _

* * *

The next day, Riza noticed a change in the demeanor of the Colonel. It wasn't as if he was a different person, but that there were a lot of little changes adding up. He didn't walk in and complain about having to be in the office on such a beautiful day. He didn't jump at the chance to intimidate Fuery, or make a jeering comment about Havoc's love life. He didn't try to sneak glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking, and most importantly, he did everything in his power not to talk to her. Such childish behavior was really starting to piss Riza off. Surely they could behave like adults! She decided that the only thing to do would be to confront the Colonel about his behavior when the workday was over. Finally the dreaded hour came. Once everyone had left the office, Riza sauntered over to the Colonel's desk.

"Sir, have I done something to upset you."

He seemed taken back by her question. "What are you talking about Lieutenant?"

"You've been avoiding me all day."

"It would be very challenging to avoid you seeing as we work in the same office."

Her eyes narrowed at his acerbic response. "You know what I mean."

With a sigh Roy stood up and leaned his hands on his desk, body inclined towards Riza.

"I assure you Lieutenant, you have done nothing wrong. If I behaved differently at all today it was because of my own stupid mistakes, and you are not at fault."

"What stupid mistakes?"

That caught him off guard. "I meant to say….I mean….That came out wrong."

"Just spit it out sir." She encouraged.

"The truth is," he seemed a tad hesitant as he came around the desk to stand in front of her. "Something has been troubling me lately." Riza could only nod in response as she looked up at him. Their close proximity caused her to gulp involuntarily.

"I'm not happy with…our…relationship."

Hurt flashed across her face. "I don't understand Sir. Have I offended you in some way?"

"Of course not!" he breathed, cupping his hands around her chin, "You…you could never…." A moment of awkward silence passed between them as they stood there, staring into each others eyes. "Riza," he whispered, inclining his head towards hers, "the truth is I…" he trailed off at the end, his lips moving closer and closer to hers. Just when their lips were going to touch, Riza ruined the moment.

"Sir, the Fraternization laws clearly state that…" He jumped away from her as soon as she spoke.

"Yes, that's right." He said, cutting her off. Highly embarrassed, he scurried away from her and hastily collected his coat. "I'm sorry about all of this First Lieutenant Hawkeye. Please excuse my tactless behavior." With that, he swiftly walked to the door, almost slamming it on his way out. Riza just stood there for a while, unsure if she was willing to move.

"_I should've kept my mouth shut."_

* * *

The door to Riza's apartment couldn't shut loud enough to appease her flaring temper. Why the hell had she stopped him? If Roy Mustang was lusting after her, then dammit she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. She huffed loudly, chasing away her anger and allowing her to think clearly. It would've been selfish to let him kiss her. No matter how much she wanted him to kiss her, it would've put his goal at risk. And after all these years she was not about to let some silly infatuation ruin his chances at being Furher. But what if it wasn't just some silly infatuation, or lust, or something as trivial as that? What if she really cared for him? What if she honestly, truly, desperately cared for him? And what if, somehow, he cared for her? Sadly, she knew the answer to that question. They would just have to wait for the day when they could be together without putting his goal at risk. Despite this, she couldn't shake the feeling of curiosity at his behavior. What was he trying to tell her when he trailed off? Could it have been…No, such thoughts were not to be tolerated. Nodding sharply to herself, she stormed off to her bedroom to put on something more casual than her uniform. After changing her clothes and feeding Black Hayate, a loud knock interrupted the serene silence of her apartment.

"Who could that be?" she grumbled. Riza reluctantly shuffled towards the door so she could answer the pounding knock. "Yes?" she hissed, until she realized the Colonel was standing at her door.

"Can I come in?" He asked, skipping past all the usual pleasantries. Riza just scooted to the side, allowing him room to pass. She noticed that he had also changed into some casual clothes, and although he usually kept his appearance up, he looked oddly disheveled tonight. He almost looked as if something was bothering him to the point of madness.

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

"Roy." He corrected.

"Sorry sir."

"No, it's just Roy." He corrected again. "Right now I need for you to be Riza, and for me to be Roy." The stern tone his voice had taken on told Riza not to ask any questions.

"Ok, well what can I do for you, Roy?"

"Riza," He sounded almost unsure when he said her name. "I needed some clarification on those Fraternization Laws you keep reminding me about." He hadn't looked at her since walking into the room, and Riza could tell something was troubling him.

"Sure Roy," She did her best to sound enthusiastic and supportive instead of scared. "What do you need clarification on?"

"What exactly are the specifications on those laws?" he placed a hand on his chin as he asked this, and began pacing furiously across the open floor.

"Well," Riza began, unable to conceal the suspicion in her voice. "Obviously they prohibit any sort of intimate relationship between officers."

"Yes," Roy said, sounding a tad annoyed. "I gathered that, but what do they specifically say you can't do?" For the first time since setting foot in her apartment, he looked at her. That intense gaze was making her nervous.

"I believe there was some mention of…um…serious intimacy, and something about public displays of affection, such as hugging…and kissing. Stuff like that." The colonel just nodded and continued to stare at her. "What exactly is this all about?" she finally asked, her brow furrowing with concern for his answer.

"I just needed to get my facts straight." He explained. After a moment of what appeared to be deep thought, he walked over to her, stopping when he was a few inches away. "So, just to be clear," He raised his hand, and delicately ran his fingers across her cheek,

"Do the Fraternization Laws say I can't touch you?"Realization hit Riza like a brick. This whole thing was about their relationship.

"No," she whispered, a tad breathless. He continued to run his fingers across her cheek and admire her with a softer gaze than Riza ever thought possible. His fingertips moved from her cheek down her neck until his palm was clasped around the back of her neck.

"Now there was some mention of kissing…" His lips brushed against the corner of hers.

"It's strictly forbidden sir." There was a slightly angry expression that painted Roy's face at the mention of professional titles. "Roy." She quickly corrected. He moved his hands down her sides until his arms were wrapped around her waist. Pulling her closer, he whispered in her ear.

"Hugging is forbidden as well, correct?"

"Yes, that right." His hands moved yet again, and came to rest around her collarbones, he tilted his head towards hers, brushing his lips softly across hers. Both of them kept their eyes tightly shut.

_Savoring the feeling._

He stepped away, and his mask of business-like calm was placed back on his face.

"Thank you for clarifying that for me lieutenant. There is one other thing I would like to discuss before I leave."

"Yes Colonel?" she encouraged, curious as to what else he could possibly want.

"I have a new goal for when I become Furher."

"Besides the mini skirts?" she teased. He smirked knowingly at her.

"Yes, besides the mini skirts. When I become Furher I will do away with the Fraternization Laws." Riza was a tad shocked at his statement, but then she just smiled warmly at him.

"That sounds like an excellent idea sir."

"I'm afraid that means a new responsibility will be added to your job as my aide." He was smirking as if he knew something she didn't.

"What would this new responsibility be?" she asked, playing along. He cupped a hand around her cheek, gazing into her endless amber eyes.

"Until that day comes, you're going to have to save a kiss for me."

"I think I can manage that." She said quietly. Withdrawing his hand he moved towards the door.

"I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning Lieutenant." He said, stopping in the doorway.

"Yes sir." She answered, snapping to attention. Roy Mustang chuckled and left the room, leaving behind a newly upbeat Riza Hawkeye.

"_I'll save you a kiss until the day you can rightfully claim it from me."_

_

* * *

_**A/N- sooooo, how was it? Not too bad I hope. Please review! and Thanks For Reading! **


End file.
